Of Humid Days and Beaches
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: VERY AU. Horatio finds a homeless FBI agent named Calleigh. Now he has to solve the murders of her fellow team mates. Has some references to The Glades and Miami Medical but I don't think it's enough for a crossover, yet.


Chapter 1

It was hot and humid. Maybe too hot and humid out for Horatio Caine… but there was something on his mind. He was looking at the bodies of his brother, Raymond Caine, Marisol Delko, Tim Speedle, Rebecca Nevins, Jesse Cardoza, and Calleigh Duquense. On the other hand, so he thought she was dead until she began to move. She was startled by a cop's appearance and ran off; hiding in the bushes. "It's okay," he said sweetly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She poked her head from out of the bushes. "I can get you some clothes if you want." He noticed that she was naked. "However, since I have no team of CSIs, I'm going to need your cooperation." She crawled from out of the bushes, her chest scraping the ground but she didn't seem to notice. "Can you speak?"

"Yes…," she said weakly.

"Now… can you tell me why they were murdered?" Calleigh choked up. "Why were murdered? Any particular reason?"

"They were murdered because they comply…"

"Who did this?"

"Mala Noche…," she said quietly. Caine had heard of them before… However, what did they do? He wasn't sure…

"I've heard of them but I've never met them before. What do they do?" Calleigh stuttered, unable to speak. "It's all right. Come with me, I can get you some clothes." She nodded weakly and got up. Horatio began to take some photos when a Latino man stopped by, he shuddered at the sight of all of the bodies. "Hello," Horatio smiled slightly. Tears began to form in the young man's eyes. "Are you all right?"

"T-that's my sister," he said in a slight Cuban accent. He knew this was a crime scene, so he couldn't do anything except just stare and cry. "Oh… Marisol, who dares touch and kill you!" he screamed. Horatio walked over slowly. He wanted to comfort the man. His dark brown eyes poured onto his tan skin in vain. "I'll get back to whomever did this to you!"

"Yes, we will," Horatio agreed, mainly to comfort the man. "What's your name?" he asked again.

"Eric Delko," the man replied.

"Well, Eric Delko," Horatio concluded. "I'm looking for a team of CSIs. I'm wondering if you'd like to join me."

Eric pondered for a few seconds. "Sure. I'd love to, especially if it means getting back at my sister's murderer," he sniffled. Horatio hugged and patted him on the back. Eric slowly hugged Horatio, unsure of his action. The two looked over at Calleigh.

"Come along ma'am," Horatio held out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Calleigh," she replied. She grabbed Horatio's hand.

"What a lovely name," he smiled. She flashed a smile and nodded. "Come along Eric." Eric nodded and followed Horatio to his car. "We can stop by my house and get Calleigh some clothes." The three got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"There," Horatio simply said. "You look good in blue jeans and a white blouse." Calleigh giggled and blushed while combing out her wild hair.

"Yes, she does," Eric nodded.

"Thanks guys," she said calmly.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Horatio had figured out that Calleigh and Eric were undercover FBI agents, though the two didn't know each other, though they had seen each other a few times. He also found out Calleigh was homeless because her boyfriend kicked her out. Horatio began to form his team; made up of seven CSIs: Megan Donner, Maxine Valera, Rick Stetler, Frank Tripp, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, and Walter Simmons as well as two medical examiners: Alexx Woods and Tom Lohman and private ingestigator named Yelina Salas. Horatio found out he has a son named Kyle Harmon, but he was too young to join them, but he allowed him to watch. Sometimes a man named Jim Longworth would join him, in case he had to go to the Everglades. Alexx knew a doctor named Matthew Procter very well, in case some of the victims were still alive and needed medical attention.

However, he knew something was up. Evidence started to disappear from the evidence rooms. He wanted to blame his son, but he wasn't allowed to go back there. He just couldn't jump to conclusions. He had to solve the murder of five innocent FBI agents. It took a while to solve crimes.

He had figured out where the Mala Noche was hiding. He just had to be sneaky and go undercover. He knew if he were to be caught, he'd probably be killed.

Horatio put on his sunglasses and watched the sun set. The sky was 'painted' a cast of oranges, yellows, purples, pinks and blues. A few clouds rolled in while lightning sparked in them. There was going to be a hurricane soon.

Horatio allowed everyone to stay at the office, because he thought everyone would be safer there during the hurricane. He probably had been through hundreds of hurricanes ever since he moved to Miami, after he retired in New York. He was tired of the cold and decided to try something new. He _no idea_ he had to get used to _hurricanes_!

He sighed and went back inside to make sure all the vending machines had plenty of food and drinks. Luckily, they did, and he settled down in a chair. He could already hear the wind outside. He twirled his sunglasses around his finger. He could hear a dog barking. He turned around. Eric had a little dog in his arms.

"Horatio…. I couldn't leave my sweet little puppy at my house all alone in my house during a hurricane."

"And I couldn't leave my cat," Calleigh walked up with a small dog carrier. The cat mewed quietly. "What? I found him in the dumpster outside this building and Eric let me borrow his dog carrier."

Horatio warmed up and nodded. "At least we'll have some company while we wait out the hurricane."

"Thank you!" the two said in unison.

"No problem. I don't mind animals, I really don't." Eric's puppy whimpered and hid in his arms.

A huge lightning bolt struck outside, causing the dog and the cat to jump.

This was going to be a long night, Horatio knew it…


End file.
